girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sidney99/Season Three Rant
Hi! Lately, as I've been watching season three, I've felt a lot differently towards the show then I have during the other two seasons, and I thought I'd vocalize those opinions. I don't know if a lot of other people feel this way as well and just haven't spoken out about it, or if my opinion is just rather unpopular, but I felt the need to bring it up. For a show that prides itself on being 'realistic', I feel like season three hasn't really done that. Don't get me wrong, I love Girl Meets World, and am a huge fan, but I feel as if season three has been a let-down in comparison to seasons one and two. The storylines this season aren't near as realistic as they once were, and to me, I feel like it's just been a ton of preaching. For example, all ship opinions aside, Katy and Shawn getting married just wasn't realistic. I understand that the writers want to give Maya a happy ending, and I certainly think Maya deserves that. However, in real life, some children who are in similar situations as Maya don't ever have that happy ending. Maya and Katy both were plenty strong enough as individuals, and I think it sends a poor message that Katy has to have a husband to be happy. Additionally, I am disappointed in the way that Maya's character development was handled. It was played off as if Maya forgot who she was, and she needed to be a rebel to be herself. This is also a negative message for young viewers. The development Maya went through in season two wasn't her becoming Riley, or 'testing out Lucas to make sure he was a good guy'. She was maturing. Whether or not you were a Maya fan in season one, you have to admit that some of her behaviors were rather childish. In season two and early season three, she started acting more appropriately. There is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to get better grades and get in trouble less. I thought that the writers were really going to do something incredible with Maya's character development, but they just destroyed it to give a reason for putting Riley and Lucas back together. It was disappointing. I also though think that the storylines are weaker in general in season three. I understand that Michael Jacobs and the rest of the writers are limited in the sense that Disney has restrictions, but there is still immense room for improvement with what they can do. They could have done so much with the high school transition storyline. As a high school student, things do change between middle school and high school, and I guarantee that those changes last longer than a few days. Also, I would like to see storylines with a more subtle message. I feel like the messages are shouted in our faces. I'd much rather have a meaning that makes you think, and makes you feel with the characters. The Josh and Maya storyline is pretty unrealistic as well. Whether or not you think Josh and Maya make a cute couple, you have to admit that no normal college student is going to be able to analyze a bunch of high school freshmen's lives when he hasn't even been around them for a year. No normal college student is going to be willing to put off his entire love life for a few years just to be with a high school freshman he barely knows. Lastly, I would have liked to see Maya's feelings for Lucas stay a secret for longer. Having a crush on the boyfriend of your best friend is a very common scenario in middle school and high school both. I would have loved to see Maya battle those feelings for Lucas. And by that, I don't mean Michael Jacobs leaving us guessing as to how long she liked him. I would have wanted Maya to have scenes where she is alone in her room, wishing Lucas was her boyfriend, or getting upset and running off without letting Riley know how she was feeling. Like I've said many times throughout this rant, the writers had great storylines that were squashed when they had so much potential. If you read this entire thing, I greatly appreciate it. I was kind of irritated one day and I just wanted to share my thoughts with some other fans. Let me know what you think! Thanks, Sidney Category:Blog posts